


you are ethereal, did you know that?

by engelseok



Series: the nahyuck chronicles [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and being in love, hyuck is in love with jaemin, its literally just them kissing, jaemin is in love with hyuck, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Jaemin thought Donghyuck was breathtaking, ethereal, and he never missed a chance on making sure the other boy knew it.





	you are ethereal, did you know that?

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i am back on my bullshit !! aka nahyuck. man i love my boys :((  
> this has also been in my drafts for like a forever and i just couldn't leave it there. so here ! enjoy some soft nahyuck!!

Jaemin and Donghyuck were messing around in the bed, stealing kisses and tickling each other while the other kissed the other's neck. The one mostly being tickled being Donghyuck and the one kissing every spot he could reach being Jaemin. 

Jaemin was kissing a laughing Dinghyuck's neck, smiling while doing so. There were marks covering almost the whole way from Donghyuck's jaw to his collarbones, some almost healed and some still shining from the wetness of Jaemin's kisses.

After leaving another hickey on Donghyuck neck Jaemin pulled away. He was hovering over the older, taking in the beauty that was the boy under him. Jaemin could go on and on about how beautiful Donghyuck was, about how the moles on his face and neck made a constellation and how his skin was just so beautifully tan. 

Jaemin was just staring at Donghyuck with fond eyes and hadn't said anything, so Donghyuck broke the silence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

"I'm admiring you. Did you know you are etheral?"

Jaemin smiled at the blush that bloomed on Donghyuck's cheeks and neck at the comment, making the older hide his face with his hands. 

"S-stop."

Jaemin leaned down to kiss Dinghyuck's hands that were covering his face, "Never. I will never stop complimenting you. Now please take your hands off, I wanna continue admiring you."

It took him a moment but Donghyuck finally moved his hands away, exposing a very red face that made Jaemin coo. He pecked Donghyuck's lips but didn't move away, resting his forehead on the other's. Jaemin closed his eyes and smiled fondly, "I love you so much, did you know that?"

Donghyuck let out a quiet laugh but his smile was fond, "Yeah i know, you tell me that every day." Donghyuck lifted his hands from his sides to grab Jaemin's face gently, bringing him into a soft kiss. 

"Did you know that i love you to? So fucking much."

Jaemin smiled against his lips before kissing him again. He could keep kissing Donghyuck forever, it made his heart beat out of his chest and his body filled with this feeling, the feeling of being loved and the feeling of being in love. 

Donghyuck pulled away after a while, wrapping his arms around Jaemin's neck and pulling the other down with him. He hugged the younger and kissed his head while whispering 'i love you'.

It was a short sentence, only three words, but those three words meant so much to the both of them, especially if they said them to each other. 

Jaemin was happy. He was happy and content and he wouldn't be anywhere but here, in the arms of the boy he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok !!


End file.
